married,kids and you still have secrects?
by smileygurl98
Summary: the is 8 years after A theyre are still secrects. stiring affairs and shocking family tramas and the possible return of a? plz read
1. spencer hastings

**Hey guys this is a fan fiction about 8 years after the whole A thing at what their lives may look like! Btw it is based on the tv series not the books but the books rock**

**I have no copyrights**

Chapter 1

Spencer sat outside on the porch. It was a beautiful day in Rosewood. The birds were singing, the trees gently swayed to the rhythm. As Spencer got up she felt two warm hands greeting her in a giant hug. As she turned around she saw her handsome and kind husband Toby. Toby pulled her into a gentle yet strong kiss. Her little girl look at her and said "ewwww mommy and daddy are kissing". That was the oldest daughter Isabelle. She had long brown golden hair that was brought back in pigtails and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a pink bathing suit and pink goggles with flowers on them. She was splashing in the pool with her sister Madelyn. Madelyn had red hair pulled back into little pig tails in and she had blue eyes and she was 1 year old. All of the sudden the back gate swung open and Hanna came in. She had the same golden blonde hair and the same thin frame, but something was different. She was holding a bundle in her hands. It was wrapped in a blue Burberry chenille blanket. And then she saw Caleb holding a second bundle wrapped in an identical pink Burberry chenille blanket. Hanna had moved away after high school to run away with Caleb. Last she had heard from her was that her and Caleb were married and possibly expecting. "Hanna" Spencer said. Her face lit up. "Hey Spenc" hanna said. So what is that your holding in your arms Spencer asked curiously. Well this is Leo Ryan Rivers. And this she said as she switched bundles with Caleb and this is Alexia Summer River. Awe how cute! So why are you guys here? we are moving here. oh really hanna said. where to? oh just up the road hanna said. caleb honked the horn and hanna said goodbye and left.


	2. emily fields: i have a secrect!

**Hey guys if you like chapter 1 here is chapter 2 so hope you like it! This is on Emily's life **

**Sadly I have no copyrights **

Emily just finished practicing for the Olympics. As she was getting out and dressed she saw something blink on her screen. It was a text from her girlfriend samara. It read **hey u pick me up from the store? Xoxo 3 samara**. Samara worked at the local grocery store in rose wood. As Emily got into her Cadillac, she noticed a note. The note said: **Hey baby, when you come to the grocery store look in the aisle that holds cake mix! Xoxo ;) samara!** When Emily got to the store she looked in the aisle there was another note saying: **now go to the fruit aisle for a sweet suprise! Samara. **As Emily headed down she saw something carved in each piece of fruit they said WILL YOU MARRY ME EMILY? Emilt looked quite surprised at first. But then she smiled and said yes yes a million times yes! Samara smiled and gave her a kiss. At first it was softer, then it got harder and she heard samara whisper my house, 7:00 spend the night. Cant Emily said. Why? Said samara looking very sadly. Well i have to go out with my parents for supper. Oh okay samara said turning around and leaving when emilys phone beeped. There was a text from aria saying: **hey babe we still on for tonite? Cant wait! Xoxo **Emily looked back at samara for a minute then replied and said:** of course! Love u!**

**Shocker isint it! Hey im gunna try a spemily so tell me how you like it!**


	3. aria fitz: i heart emily!

**Hey i am bored after finishing homework so thought I would write. Write this is about aria this is before and after the text was sent.**

**Once again I own nothing **

Aria was sitting on her burgundy couch snuggling Ezra. Her and Ezra have been married for 3 years now and still lived in rosewood. Ezra was kissing the top of her head. "You know I have to go to work today" Ezra said looking at aria with sad eyes. Ezra worked at Hollis College as an English professor. "I know e" aria said looking up at him. As Ezra left the apartment aria whipped out her phone and texted Emily. Near the end of senior year Emily and aria had fallen in love with each other. They secretly had an affair. After that they had decide to meet at the steam cafe. Aria arrived was their first and sat down. She was wearing a denim jumper with hot pink leggings and electric blue suspenders. But to Emily it all made her look hot. As aria saw Emily, she was wearing a swimming pun shirt and skinny jeans with black converses. As Emily walked over aria kissed her on the lips softly. As Emily ordered cappuccino aria saw something in the corner of her eye and froze. It was Jackie, the person who used to and still loves Ezra. Aria quickly ducked behind the chair and hid their until Jackie left the café. Emily came over and gave aria a kiss this time stronger and longer. When they stopped kissing they both saw something. They saw someone standing there. Someone they thought and prayed they would never see again, Alison dilarentes. She disappeared after both girls had seen her. They looked at one another and then arias trio and Emily's blackberry bleeped and rung. A text said

_**Who has a secret now? Keep this going and 2 little lovers will find out I'm back bitches Xoxo A**_

**So how did u guys like it? Writing more as we speak but my internet is on the fritz so might take some time **


	4. i smell vanilla

**This is Hanna's chapter and if I get 20 reviews by Sunday I will write a chapter about Ezra and samara. Plz review**

Hanna was sitting with her daughter, Alexia wrapped in a pink blanket. Her son, Leo was with Caleb, her husband. Alexia had been up since 6am and it was now 7:30ish. Hanna took her daughter to the couch and turned on the TV. The channel 7 news was on. The heading read: **8 year anniversary of their Poconos incident. **Everyone knew what the Poconos incident was. It was their "best friend" Alison dilarentes went nuts and attempted to kill them. Now they were all happy. All that Hanna could see was a couch a TV and boxes upon boxes of moving stuff. Hanna and her husband, Caleb got married 5 years ago after running away to Arizona to have kids and get married. All of the sudden Hanna heard a loud pricing scream and the word "god damn it! Hanna laid alexia down in her crib and ran to Caleb. He had banged his head and laid Leo down on the counter. She grabbed Leo and went to aid Caleb. As she went she saw something very, very bizarre. Something she thought she got rid of 8 years ago. Alison she coughed out. But the person ran fast. But there was something there. A bottle of vanilla hand soap

**So how did you like the chapter? Check out my story my willow tree is dead? Next is Spencer once again**


	5. thought we got rid of you

**Hey guys this is Spencer's point again so tell me how you like it! Ps I own nothing **

Spencer was standing on the porch waving goodbye to Hanna as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. All of the sudden 2 little girls were piling up the steps. Spencer took the now messy girls inside to clean up. But as she went inside she saw something she hadn't seen in 8 years. It was a chunk of blonde hair on the rack of her garage but it wasn't any blonde, it was Alison's colour. Spencer's quickly shooed the girls inside and took a picture of the hair and closed the door. She texted them the picture of the hair and said recognize it? Found it in my backyard. The first to text back was aria who told her that they would be over soon. They were they're within five minutes. They had all been crying so hard they're eyes were red and puffy. Then Hanna said "I found vanilla hand soap outside my house". They're constant murmurs and then Emily mentioned the text. "I got a text a couple days ago" Emily said quietly. The others pressed her for more details but she said no more than "just stuff that's on my mind". Just then they all heard mixtures of Justin Biebers mistletoe, Taio Cruz dynamite and birds and buzzes. They all unlocked their phones and read the text:

**Hey girl's u thought u shook me 8 years ago guess what? NOT bwhahaha see you in hell **

**A**

**Lovely twist right? Ch.6 is coming soon**


	6. new sisterinlaw

**Hey sorry I don't update allot have dance and I'm in the play Annie so yeah here is ch.6**

Emily's POV

While Emily was driving When she got a text: **your girlfriend is hioding something go there to find out A .**When she got home she opened the door "samara?" Emily called out. There was a distant reply. "I am here Emily" samara said. Emily followed samaras voice. She was in the kitchen making supper. When Emily walked in she kissed her on the lips. When she wouldn't stop she knew something was wrong. "what's the matter hun"? samara looked her in the eye and said "well...my mom and dad are coming up for a visit". "Oh when" Emily asked. She knew samaras parents well, Samantha and bill knew they were dating. But tonight she was in a fret. She asked her why she was so worried. Samaras said " when we first met i thought you were amazing bu i kept a secret, you know how i was adopted? Well i found out who my parents are." Emily replied REALLY? "yeah" samara said "my parents are... Jessica and Kenneth dilaurentes " **Looks like me and your sweeie are sisters. Love you Sister-in-law**

**A**

**How did you like? Nice twist huh next chapter is aria **


	7. 2 cheaters

**Hey you guys this is ch.7 note: review=update**

Aria was lying on the couch waiting for Emily to arrive. She told her she had to tell her something. When the doorbell rang aria jumped up and got the door. There was Emily drenched and shivering from the rain. Aria beckoned for her to come inside. Emily sputtered out words aria did not want to hear. "Samaras parents are Jessica and Kenneth dilaurentes". What? Emily sat on the couch. Aria asked her what could make her feel better. All she could say was "you". With that aria let Emily kiss her. Aria could tell it was helping her. She got up to get them some tea. But when she got up she saw a car pull in the drive way. It was Ezra's car "Ezra's home"! Aria gently yelled to Emily. As Ezra opened the door aria couldn't believe what she saw next. Samara walked through the door kissing Ezra. Both Emily and aria looked speechless. SAMARA! Emily yelled. Samaras jumped and looked at Emily's tear streaked face. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME YOU PROPOSED TO ME! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" Samara looked at Emily and began talking "Emily I..." Emily cut her off by taking her ring and placing it in the palm of samaras hand. "Give this to someone else!" Emily walked out to her car samara went to talk to her. As she left aria looked at Ezra. "LOVE? LOVE MY ASS IF YOU LOVED ME THEN YOU WOULDNT OF CHEATED ON ME! I will be gone in an hour! Goodbye Mr. Fitz I will make a divorce time!

**When bitches don't listen 2 get hurt. Sorry it had to be this way**

**A**

**So how did you like? I will try to put a new twist every time 3 next is Hanna's **


End file.
